


stay with me

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lots of tears, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun just wants chanyeol to stay home with him.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short and sweet. it was not. it’s long and sweet.

baekhyun doesn’t have a problem with being pregnant, not at all. he’s got to admit that he’s excited for it be over, of course, because he wants to meet his baby already. but he doesn’t have a problem with it, except when chanyeol leaves to go to work for the day and he’s left alone. he gets overly emotional, his back hurts a lot, his feet hurt a lot, and he doesn’t even have his mate there with him to soothe any aches. 

he spends lots of time with jongdae when chanyeol’s at work, which starts to grate on his nerves after a while. baekhyun seriously thinks, from the way jongdae holds onto him, that his friend wants him to suffocate. 

“baekhyun,” jongdae’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, dragging his attention back to his friend. “did you eat yet?”

”yeah,” baekhyun sighs, turning away from jongdae and trying his best to curl up. he’s uncomfortable and he wants a nap, but jongdae’s constant chattering is preventing that. “i’m  _always_ eating, dae. literally, it’s like all i do now!” he glares down at his round belly, wishing that his child didn’t require  _so much_ from him. 

“isn’t it almost over, though?” jongdae can’t possibly understand what baekhyun has to go through, being an alpha and all that. baekhyun wishes he’d been so lucky. “you’ve only got a few more months left.”

”i’m ready for it to be over now,” baekhyun mumbles, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. “i’m so uncomfortable all the time and chanyeol’s been working more and he’s hardly ever home. i want him to stay home with me more. and you _stink_ all the time and it  _bothers_ me.” 

“that’s not  _my_ fault,” jongdae whines. “minseok bought some gross cologne and i have to wear it because i don’t wanna hurt his feelings!”

”tell minseok it bothers me,” baekhyun replies. “i’m pregnant, he can’t blame me.” 

“you’re becoming corrupt,” jongdae says. “you use that on chanyeol a lot, and he always caves, but i dunno. minseok might still be sad.”

”whatever.” he sighs. “never get minseok pregnant, dae. it’s awful.”

”i’m gonna leave all of that up to him,” jongdae replies. “because you’re uncomfortable and it’s typical that you’d say it’s awful.”

baekhyun just rolls his eyes and begins to plot ways to keep jongdae out of his house. 

* * *

he’s downright exhausted by the time chanyeol gets home, but that’s alright. he’s curled up in bed, wearing one of his alpha’s old hoodies. it’s warm and comforting when chanyeol isn’t there. the only thing preventing him from actually sleeping is his baby, who must be destined to be an athlete with how much they move around. he’s assuming that their child will also take after chanyeol and be tall when they grow up, which means they must be a big baby. that’s the only explanation baekhyun can come up with as to why his tummy has gotten so big. it’s definitely not because of all the extra cookies he’s been eating— and that’s the baby’s fault, too. and also tao’s, because he makes really good cookies. then, just like that, he’s caught up in his thoughts again, too busy to notice his mate. 

“baekhyunnie, i can hear you thinking all the way from over here,” chanyeol murmurs from the doorway, smiling slightly when baekhyun snaps out of it and blinks sleepily. “are you hungry? i brought food.”

”yeah. i was just thinking about food,” baekhyun sighs, not making any attempt to move. “but i don’t really wanna move. like, at all. food sounds great, but your kid is heavy and i don’t wanna get up.”

”i know we like keeping the bed clean, but how about we just eat in bed?” chanyeol suggests. “we used to do it all the time.”

”i guess it wouldn’t hurt, just this once...” baekhyun mumbles, successfully sitting himself up with a soft groan. “ugh, i don’t like that. my back hurts, chanyeol. i’m too young for that.”

”don’t move so much, if it hurts that bad,” chanyeol replies, leaning over to kiss baekhyun’s cheek. “i’m sorry you’re aching, darling.”

”as you should be,” baekhyun quips, placing a hand over the curve of his rounded tummy. “it’s your  _fault_ that i’m pregnant.”

”it takes two to make a baby, baekhyun,” chanyeol says, rolling his eyes. “but alright, it’s my fault.”

”glad we agree!” baekhyun suddenly swats at chanyeol’s hands, hissing. “don’t you dare touch me, yeol. your child just stopped kicking me.”

”oh, fine,” chanyeol sighs, settling for giving baekhyun a gentle kiss before getting up again. “time for dinner, i think, before you get too hangry. stay here, i’ll be right back.”

once chanyeol returns with plates of food, baekhyun eats quickly, hoping that the demon child will not start moving again so he can sleep soon. of course, he’s not so lucky. they’ve both gotten ready for bed— teeth are brushed, pajamas are put on— and baekhyun is looking forward to sleep. he tucks himself in, laying on his back because he gets too hot when he lays on his side. and, when he’s on his back, he can still be close to chanyeol so it isn’t all that bad. but of course, the second he’s relaxed enough to sleep, their evil, evil child decides that it’s time to move. 

“chanyeol,” he groans, rolling onto his side to jab chanyeol’s shoulder. “please tell your child to stop keeping me awake.  _please_ , they listen to you.”

chanyeol yawns in response, sitting up and pulling baekhyun up with him. baekhyun almost feels bad— his mate works so hard and needs to get good sleep. at the same time, though, he knows chanyeol wouldn’t like it if he didn’t tell him about his discomfort. he sighs softly, leaning against the alpha as chanyeol settles a hand over his omega’s swollen belly. 

“i think they’re gonna like you more than they’ll like me,” baekhyun murmurs, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. “they always calm down for you, but not for me!”

“i don’t think so,” chanyeol replies softly, pressing a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head. “i think you’re just thinking like that because you don’t feel good.”

”i guess.” baekhyun just shrugs. “it’s like.. your child knows i don’t feel good right now so they’re trying to make it worse.”

”i doubt that, my love,” chanyeol says, yawning again. “do you think you can sleep now?”

”probably...” baekhyun sighs, but he doesn’t make any attempt to detach himself from chanyeol just yet. he’s enjoying his time with his mate, even though he knows they need to sleep. “yeol, i want this to be over already..”

”i know,” chanyeol mumbles, helping baekhyun lay down again. he gives his mate a gentle kiss before reaching over to turn the lamp off. “but there’s only a few months left. sleep well, baekhyun.” 

* * *

when baekhyun wakes up the next morning, his back hurts so badly he can’t hardly sit up. he plays it off as being too lazy to get up, claiming he’s just going to go back to sleep. chanyeol believes him, too, because baekhyun is a damn good liar, even when he’s in pain. but he manages to sit up to kiss his mate goodbye, too. once’s he’s gone, even though it’s early, baekhyun calls zitao to demand that the other omega come over to help him. the younger isn’t too pleased when he answers. 

“ _what_ ,” he growls, and if baekhyun didn’t know that his friend was an omega, he’d think that zitao would be an alpha. “it’s fucking  _early_ , what do you want from me?”

”i— well,” baekhyun mumbles, cursing his rampant emotions as he feels tears spring to his eyes. “tao... please come over, i need help.”

”oh,  _shit_ ,” tao sighs, “sorry, baek— i didn’t know it was you. uh, is it like.. baby time?”

”no,” baekhyun whimpers, unable to stop the hot tears falling down his cheeks. “tao, chanyeol— ugh, chanyeol left for work already and.. and my back really hurts and i can’t get up.”

”baekhyun,” tao whines, “you should’ve called jongdae! he’s stronger. i won’t be very helpful..”

”just come over,” baekhyun demands, wiping the tears away. “i need a companion today. yeol’s probably working late.”

”fine, fine,” tao replies. “do you need me to bring anything? oh, i’ll bring a heating pad.”

”and cookies,” baekhyun begs, “please bring those cookies.” 

“okay, i’ll bring the cookies,” tao sighs. “but if chanyeol gets mad at me, i’ll cry.”

”he won’t! it’ll be fine,” baekhyun says. the tears are gone. “but please hurry, my back hurts  _so bad_.”

he hangs up, dropping his phone back on the side table and laying down again. every little movement causes pain to shoot up his spine. he sighs into chanyeol’s pillow, trying his best not to cry again when his demonic child starts kicking. just when he thinks he might cry again, the front door opens and he hears light, skittering footsteps coming towards the bedroom. 

“i’m here!” tao shouts, swinging the door open. “ugh, you look so sad. i wanna cry.”

”don’t,” baekhyun mutters, “i’ll cry again. this baby has made me cry more than i’ve ever cried. i want this to be over already.”

”sad. you better be drinking a lot of water, you idiot.” tao rolls his eyes, taking the heating pad from his bag and plugging it in. “but hey, this’ll help. and i brought your cookies.”

”oh, thank  _god_ ,” baekhyun whimpers. “i’m hungry.”

”did you even eat breakfast?” tao squints, handing the heating pad to baekhyun, who sits up with much trouble and tucks it behind him. 

“i couldn’t get up, and i told chanyeol it was fine.” baekhyun sighs, placing a hand on his belly, wincing when his child kicks. “he didn’t question me, tao. he’s been working so hard, i couldn’t.. i just couldn’t ask him to stay home.”

”baekhyun, god dammit! you have to tell him when you’re hurting,” tao snaps, scowling. “he’s your  _mate_ , you idiot! he wouldn’t care about work if he knew how much you’ve been hurting. don’t be stupid!”

”i can’t do that—” baekhyun cries, tears streaming down his cheeks again. “i just can’t, tao! he needs something to do besides sitting at home with me. it’s just.. i don’t know. i feel bad, tao. i don’t wanna hold him back.”

”i— seriously?” tao scoffs, handing baekhyun another pillow. “you’re pregnant, it’s his fault, and he’d do anything for you so i’m really not seeing how taking him away from his work is bad. he’d do it willingly.”

”i don’t wanna talk about this,” baekhyun grumbles, focusing elsewhere. then, he noticed the fresh bite right between tao’s neck and shoulder. “when did  _that_ happen?”

”last week,” tao shrugs. “finally.” 

“ugh,” baekhyun sighs, laying back down. “i’m happy for you, but i’m mad that you didn’t call me like you did the first time sehun asked to court you.”

“i’m a busy person, baekhyun,” tao replies, taking a seat next to his friend. “also, i’ve been trying to keep it a secret. so if it makes you feel any better, you’re technically the first person to know.”

”it doesn’t, but that’s okay. you’re not obligated to tell me,” he says softly, “ugh, i need a nap already.”

“no, you need breakfast.” tao says firmly. “so you’re gonna sit here and stay awake until i’m done making you some food.” 

baekhyun sighs when tao leaves to make food, reaching over to pick up his phone. he’s got six unread messages, all from chanyeol.

_did you eat yet?_

_call tao or junmyeon today, you need company!!!_

_are you okay?_

_baekhyunnie :( did you go back to sleep?_

_don't forget to eat! i love you <3_

_should i come home early?_

he’s got half a mind to banish tao and beg chanyeol to come home, but instead he replies to chanyeol’s worried messages with a simple “tao’s here, i‘m okay 💕” because he doesn’t want his mate to be bored sitting around at home. 

“you’d better eat this,” tao says, coming back with two plates. “don’t give me that look, one of these is for me.”

“i’m not looking at you like anything, tao,” baekhyun whines, accepting the plate he’s offered. the baby chooses that moment to start moving around again, causing the omega to let out an annoyed groan. “this baby better be cute,” he grumbles, taking a fork from zitao. 

“eat your food, baekhyun,” tao sighs. “or chanyeol will kill me.”

* * *

he’s half asleep by the time chanyeol gets home that night. tao hadn’t left until after four, he’d even made dinner because he doesn’t trust his friend in the kitchen anymore. baekhyun had cried because it was awfully nice of tao to sacrifice his day and make dinner for baekhyun as well. the day was too long for baekhyun’s liking, leaving him tired and achy. his back doesn’t hurt as badly anymore, but he’s trying not to move to keep the baby from moving around while he tries to rest. he’s been successful this far, but then chanyeol gets home and it’s ruined. baekhyun shuffles out to the kitchen to greet his mate because, frankly, he hasn’t seen chanyeol all day and he missed him. also, he can’t sleep without chanyeol by his side. 

“baekhyun,” chanyeol says, sounding a bit surprised. “my darling, you really should be sleeping. it’s late.”

“you know i can’t sleep without you next to me,” baekhyun pouts, holding onto chanyeol’s arm. “and your child decided that they wanted to be awake right now, so i can’t sleep either way.” he sighs. 

“did you have dinner?” chanyeol asks, though he knows the answer to that question. 

“yeah, duh. i’m not gonna let the baby starve, yeol, even if they keep me up at night. speaking of the baby— i think we’re gonna have a girl.” baekhyun says it like he just knows, but he was the one who decided they’d wait until their baby was born to find out what gender they are. 

“you think so?” chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “we’ll just have to wait and see. only two months left, babe.” 

“i know,” baekhyun sighs tiredly, rubbing a hand over his round belly. “don’t remind me, yeol. i’m scared.. but also kind of excited. and actually, it’s only a month and nineteen days now. not two.” 

“close enough,” chanyeol shrugs. “come on, baekhyunnie, let’s get you to bed. it’s almost midnight.” 

“how was work?” baekhyun asks softly, finding himself unable to handle the silence as they walk back to their bedroom. 

“boring,” chanyeol replies. “oh, i’ve got tomorrow off, by the way.”

“you’ll be so bored,” he whines, clinging onto his mate’s arm. “there’s nothing to do around here!”

“yeah, there is. i’ll get to snuggle with you, kiss you, watch bad movies with you, cook for you... there’s lots of things to do around here, baekhyunnie.”

”yeol, we should go out for dinner tomorrow,” baekhyun says, stopping right where he is so chanyeol will stop walking too. he doesn’t wanna go to bed yet, not when his mate just got home. 

“why don’t we just talk about it in the morning?” chanyeol asks, moving towards the closet and beginning to unbutton his shirt. “you need to go to sleep, baekhyun.”

for whatever reason, the fact that chanyeol is trying to get him to bed as fast as he can makes baekhyun’s unruly emotions flare up again. maybe it’s because he just wants to talk to his mate, who he hasn’t seen since the early morning. before either of them can say anything, baekhyun’s curled himself up on the bed, sobbing into his pillow. 

“baekhyun?” chanyeol takes a seat next to his mate, placing an arm around the omega’s shoulders and pulling him close. “oh, darling, what’s wrong?”

“chanyeol, i..” baekhyun sniffles, immediately clinging to the alpha, resting his tear-stained cheek against chanyeol’s warm skin. “i just wanna talk to you.. ‘cause you’ve been gone all day and i missed you so much. but... but you don’t wanna talk. you don’t wanna talk to me!”

“i— oh, baekhyunnie, please calm down,” chanyeol murmurs, pressing kisses all over baekhyun’s tear-streaked face. “hush. there’s nothing to cry about, baby. i do want to talk to you, but i don’t want to keep you up any later. you and the baby need lots of rest.”

“yeol, i wanna talk. i wanna talk to you now!” baekhyun pouts, sniffling. “i’ve been without you all day. baby missed you too... they’re calm now, ‘cause you’re home.”

“but aren’t you tired?” chanyeol asks, holding baekhyun’s face in his hands and using his thumbs to gently wipe away his mate’s tears. “you look exhausted, love. you need rest.”

“i guess,” he mumbles, leaning into chanyeol’s touch with a sigh. “ugh, i’m so ready for this to be over. y’know, when i look down when i’m standing up, i can’t even see my feet!”

“did tao bring you more cookies today?” chanyeol asks, pulling baekhyun closer until the omega’s head comes to rest against his collarbone. 

“yeah,” baekhyun murmurs, closing his eyes. “are you mad? he says you’d be mad, probably because those cookies are the reason my tummy has gotten so big. y’know, ‘cause babies are so little. but it isn’t my fault that your baby always makes me crave cookies.” the omega giggles softly, patting his swollen belly. 

“i’m not mad. i don’t understand why tao thinks i’m always gonna be mad about something.” chanyeol rolls his eyes, laying down and pulling baekhyun down with him. 

“he just gets nervous, yeol,” baekhyun replies, turning over to face chanyeol. “chanyeol... do you think we’re ready to be parents?” he’d asked the questions months ago, on the night he’d first told chanyeol that he was pregnant. he’d been terrified then, scared for the baby he’d be carrying and scared of bringing their child into the world. those fears have lessened, but he’s still scared for when the baby actually comes. he isn’t sure he can handle the pain, honestly. 

“well, now? of course i think we are, or we will be.” chanyeol replies, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. “but when you first told me you were pregnant, we definitely weren’t.”

“i’m still scared,” baekhyun admits, resting his cheek against chanyeol’s warm, bare collarbone. “i just— i dunno if i’ll be able to handle the pain... i’m not very strong, yeol. i’m scared..”

“oh, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol sighs softly, running a gentle hand through his mate’s hair. “everything will be fine. you’ll be fine, the baby will be fine. trust me on that, okay? don’t worry about a thing.”

“easier said than done,” he scoffs, resting a hand on his belly. “i swear, chanyeol, this baby will be the death of me. i’m gonna stress out way too much by the time they’re born.” 

“don’t do that, my darling,” chanyeol replies, yawning. “stay alive and don’t stress out.”

“you’re tired, aren’t you, yeol?” baekhyun asks, fighting a yawn. “i think i’m ready to sleep... baby is, too.”

“then i think it’s time for bed, my darling,” chanyeol answers, giving baekhyun a sweet, gentle kiss. “goodnight, baekhyunnie. i love you.”

”i love you too, yeol,” baekhyun mumbles, “goodnight.”

* * *

of course, their day together is almost ruined the moment baekhyun wakes up in tears. chanyeol panics, holding his mate and trying desperately to soothe him. he doesn’t know what’s wrong, doesn’t know what’s hurting his poor baekhyun. he presses a few soft kisses to baekhyun’s squishy cheeks, his nose, and forehead, rubbing a gentle hand over his mate’s swollen stomach. only then does he realize how active their baby is, kicking and moving insistently. he knows how uncomfortable baekhyun must be, especially so close to the due date of their child. he relaxes slightly when he hears baekhyun’s soft, contented sigh, feeling the omega relax under his touch. 

“alright?” he asks, nosing at baekhyun’s neck, right over his mating bite. the omega just about purrs, reaching up to run his hand through his alpha’s soft hair. 

“mhm..” baekhyun’s tears have dried on his cheeks, leaving visible trails, but he’s smiling ever so slightly. he’s tucked himself between chanyeol’s side and arm, resting comfortably with his head on his mate’s shoulder. 

“good,” chanyeol coos, leaving a gentle kiss on baekhyun’s neck. “i’m glad. you need rest and relaxation, my darling, and you’ll get it today.” 

“i know i will,” baekhyun whines, placing his hand over chanyeol’s on his belly. “baby doesn’t want me to rest, yeol. she’s active today... i blame you.”

“of course you do,” chanyeol rolls his eyes. “rest, baekhyunnie. i’ll get you something to eat.” 

“let me go with you,” baekhyun begs, holding on tightly to chanyeol’s hand. 

“i should be a good, caring mate and say no to get you to rest...” chanyeol replies, petting baekhyun’s head. “but.. alright, let’s go.”

chanyeol’s inner alpha rejoices at the sight of baekhyun’s gorgeous smile, pleased that he’s kept his omega happy. he helps baekhyun up from the bed, giving him a soft kiss. they make their way to the kitchen slowly, only because chanyeol keeps stopping to whine about how he should have just carried baekhyun there. the omega just rolls his eyes at that.

“i’m not helpless, dear,” he murmurs, patting chanyeol’s cheek. “just pregnant. i can walk on my own.” he sighs, bringing his hand to rest on his mate’s arm. 

“yes, yes, i know.” the alpha sighs, glancing over at baekhyun. “what do you wanna eat, baek?” he waits patiently, knowing how much thought baekhyun always gives to this topic. 

“um... scrambled eggs.. and chicken,” he decides, because he’s craving some kind of meat. 

“okay. yeah— you wanna get some eggs our for me? i know you won’t be happy with me if i make you sit the whole time.”

baekhyun makes his way to the fridge very happily, taking out the box of eggs and placing it on the counter for chanyeol. finally, he feels useful and not like he’s just lazing around. he feels even better once he’s eaten, too, and ready to laze around with chanyeol all day. he settles down on the couch while chanyeol cleans up the kitchen, gently rubbing a hand over his tummy. he sighs softly, willing the baby to stop causing him so much discomfort. it’s no use, of course. baekhyun has realized by now that their child only stills when chanyeol touches him. the thought alone is almost enough to send him to tears again, but instead he huffs and bites down on his fist to prevent it. 

“what the hell are you doing, baekhyun? are you trying to hurt yourself?” chanyeol sighs as he pries baekhyun’s fist from his mouth, wiping the saliva off before kissing the omega’s fingers. 

“no. just trying not to cry,” baekhyun replies, bringing his mate’s hand down to rest over his belly. “i just.. i don’t feel too good today, chanyeollie.” his voice is soft, almost too quiet. 

“i’m sorry, darling,” chanyeol murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to baekhyun’s neck. “it’s almost over.. you’re so close to the finish line, baby. it’ll be time before you know it.” it’s almost scary, for both of them, to think about how little time there is until their baby comes. 

“i know.. i know, yeol. but let’s not focus on that right now, i don’t wanna be scared right now.” baekhyun sighs, allowing himself to relax back into chanyeol’s embrace. 

“well, what are we doing today, baekhyunnie?” chanyeol asks, placing an arm over baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“let’s.. watch something, yeol,” baekhyun says, “we haven’t gotten to watch anything together in a long time.”

“sounds like a plan,” chanyeol answers, reaching over to pick up the remote. “you pick.” he hands the remote to baekhyun, who turns on the tv and waits patiently. 

“uh...” baekhyun holds the remote tightly, trying to decide. “yeol, i don’t know! you pick!” 

they end up watching a disney movie, one of the older ones that baekhyun seems to have no interest in. that’s what chanyeol assumes— considering that baekhyun is asleep in his arms by the time it’s over. he’s fine with spending his day off napping, anything to make his mate happy. 

* * *

it happens when baekhyun least expects it. he wakes up feeling generally uncomfortable, aching in various places, but he knows it’s baby time because there’s a sharp pain low in his belly that comes and goes. he sits up after a while, rubbing his swollen stomach to try and make the pain go away for a bit. when that doesn’t work, he grabs chanyeol’s shoulder and shakes his mate as hard as he can without hurting him. 

“chanyeol,” he whimpers, already close to tears. “chanyeol, wake up, please...”

“hm.. what?” chanyeol mumbles, rolling over to face baekhyun before sitting up as well. “is it.. is it baby time?”

“yeah— chanyeol, it  _hurts_ so much..” baekhyun sobs, pressing himself close to his alpha. “ _yeol_.. i think something just  _popped_.”

“okay— baekhyunnie, are you ready? i think it’s time to go, darling,” chanyeol says, practically leaping up from their bed to help baekhyun. he hates to see his precious baekhyunnie in so much pain, but it’s also a bit exciting. they’re going to be parents so soon. 

baekhyun cries and shrieks the entire time they’re in the car, sobbing and telling chanyeol that it’s all his fault that the omega feels like he’s literally being torn apart. the alpha doesn’t take any offense— he understands that his omega is in a lot of pain and that’s the reason for his harsher words. he has to carry baekhyun into the waiting room, but it’s all worth it. then, chanyeol finds himself sitting alone in the waiting room, at nearly four in the morning. he doesn’t quite understand why he can’t go in with baekhyun, but he doesn’t question it. he’s glad that he got to give his mate one last kiss, for good luck. he sends out the obligatory text to inform their friends, then he shuts off his phone and waits. 

chanyeol doesn’t wait as long as he thought he’d have to. six and a half hours is a long time, but it could’ve taken a lot longer. he feels almost shy walking to the room they’ve put baekhyun in, lingering in the doorway until his exhausted mate finally catches sight of him. 

“chanyeollie,” baekhyun murmurs, his voice hardly above a whisper, “come here and meet your daughter.” chanyeol feels even more nervous now, as he moves from the doorway to the chair beside baekhyun’s bed. he takes a peek at the baby, feeling a strange combination of proud and frightened. 

“she’s so tiny,” he says, looking over at baekhyun with widened eyes. “baekhyunnie, she’s so  _little_.” and she’s beautiful, the perfect mix of baekhyun and himself. 

“hold her, yeol,” baekhyun leans over, placing the baby into his mate’s arms and watching fondly as chanyeol’s expression changes from worried to loving. 

“i love you, baekhyun,” chanyeol murmurs, already feeling a little choked up. 

“i love you too, yeollie,” baekhyun replies, stifling a yawn. “hey.. i was right when i said she’d be a girl. what should we name her..?” he knows they’d discussed names, but it’s all gone from his brain now. 

“how about soonja?” chanyeol suggests, looking over at his mate. “it wasn’t on the list we made, but how about it?”

“soonja.. perfect,” baekhyun nods. “the perfect name for our perfect little girl..” 

“mhm,” chanyeol hums, directing his gaze back to the baby. “oh my god, baekhyun.. she’s got ears like mine!” he seems so excited and baekhyun wishes he had a camera with him to capture this precious moment. 

“she does.. oh, she’s so cute,” he coos, smiling. “give her back, yeol. you’re hogging her.” he pouts, batting his eyelashes. 

“but you got to carry her for nine months,” the alpha whines, holding the baby closer to himself. “let me hold for a bit longer.. please?” he’s half tempted to use baekhyun’s cute act, but he doesn’t. instead, he ends up giving soonja back to  baekhyun.

“chanyeol,” he whispers, speaking softly so he won’t wake the baby, “i love you so much.. i’m so... i’m so glad we have her now.”

“i know, baek. i love you too,” chanyeol replies, leaning over to press a kiss to his mate’s tear-streaked cheek. “more than anything.”

baekhyun sighs contentedly, smiling at his mate before looking at the baby, who’s currently fast asleep in his arms, wrapped up snugly with a pink blanket. she sighs in her sleep, scrunching up her little face. chanyeol’s heart feels warm and full as he watches both his mate and their daughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp. i spent almost a week writing this. leave a comment or whatever, hope y’all liked it! 
> 
> i love. domestic chanbaek. So Much  
> but i’m bad at endings.


End file.
